Ten Drabbles
by not breaking a pinkie promise
Summary: This is a response to the ten song drabbles challenge. They're about various things but no ships.


Found this awhile ago from I can't remember where. All the drabbles are gen. Here are the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**

* * *

**

The Lark Ascending

(Vaughan Williams)

The first thing hears when he wakes up is the bird outside of his window. He looks over at his alarm clock. It's 8:43, he had set his clock for after 9. So, it was his leg and not his clock that had woken him up.

He rolls over in attempt to get more comfortable and go back to sleep but that damn bird won't shut up.

He longs for the escape sleep gives him. No people and he's not conscious for the pain.

He's with Romeo on this one. He wishes it was the nightingale and not the lark.

**Bloodstream **(Stateless)

House had a way of getting under your skin, in more than one way.

Yeah, he was abrasive and knew just which words would hurt the most. He made it clear he wanted no one to pity him or get close. Clearly, people should learn to stay away. And yet, there were always people ready to stand by him and protect him. Not a whole lot, but enough and more than you'd think would be there.

He acted disdainful of their presence, surely they wanted something more. They still stayed with him. He just had something that kept them close.

**Un Monde Parfait** (Ilona Mitrecey)

**A/N: French for a perfect world if you couldn't guess from the drabble.**

Wilson looked down at the stack of files on his desk. So many people to treat. So many people who wouldn't make it to Christmas.

None of his patients or their families deserved this. No one did. In a perfect world there would be no cancer.

Yeah, his girlfriend also wouldn't be dead and his best friend would be whole, physically and emotionally.

But this was the way the world was. Perfectly nice people got cancer and died. It was not a perfect world and there was no use in wishing it was.

Wilson sighed heavily and got to work.

**Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity** (Gustav Holst)

Cuddy looked down at the baby girl in front of her. Such a beautiful baby. Every baby was, but Rachel was special. Rachel was hers.

Cuddy felt a rush of mixed feelings. Anxiety, excitement, a little pride.

She knew there were going to be ups and downs in caring for a child. She had no delusions of this being an easy walk in the park. She knew she could always get help, even if she was never going to accept it.

Cuddy looked down again and when Rachel smiled everything got swept back accept for a feeling of pure joy.

**Pretty Brown Eyes** (Mint Condition)

James Wilson had pretty brown eyes.

This has been mentioned to him on numerous occasions. Throughout his whole life people had complimented them. Family friends and now patients would comment on how warm and kind his brown eyes looked He accepted every compliment with grace.

When he was with House, however, they noticed House's eyes first. After his cane, of course. Not a big surprise really. His eyes were pretty stunning. But everything about House was noticed first.

Wilson didn't mind, really, it was just an observation he made. He was satisfied enough with his own pretty brown eyes.

**Special K **(Placebo)

House told Cameron to tell Cuddy he wanted ketamine.

Was he worried he was going to lose his mind? You betcha ya. But since that had just happened and he was able to tell, he figured he was pretty safe. It just took him about four and a half minutes but in his mind it took days which was way too long for House.

So why was he doing it? He needed meaning. Was that enough, was it worth the risk? He hoped to a God he didn't believe in it was.

With that thought, he slipped into unconsciousness.

**We Used to Vacation **(Cold War Kids)

House loved to travel. That was one of the only highlights of his childhoods. New places and new faces were exciting. He was fascinated at how different cultures could be.

Now, he goes nowhere. Part of it was that he was a cripple and part of it was it's pathetic to go on vacation alone.

He wouldn't care if people thought he was pathetic for being alone. That would actually be a relief from the kind of pity he would get.

It wasn't worth the inconvenience So he'll sit on his couch and watch the Travel Channel for his vacation.

**Walk Away** (James Hunter)

He had finally driven Wilson away.

House shouldn't be surprised and he shouldn't feel this hurt but he was. He definitely didn't want to show it but the shock was severe he knew he probably failed.

He had always counted on Wilson. They always ended up okay. House wasn't even sure he could push it until it broke but obviously he could and he did.

He didn't watch as Wilson walked out of his office and out of House's life.

**Part of Your World** (from The Little Mermaid)

**A/N: Shut up, you know you loved the movie too.**

House would always be different. He was fully aware of this fact and reveled in it. He didn't want to be a part of society's circles. Kind of funny since he worked with those you would think built the circles. They were all smart successful doctors, surely they were as near to perfect as you could get. However, House had found they were all nearly as messed up as he was. They just weren't as obvious about it.

They were really in his world. He just didn't join in the facade they had for the rest of the world to see.

**Happiness **(Goldfrapp)

Happiness was not a thing Gregory House did well. Why should he? What was being happy going to achieve? It was a superficial emotion that was ridiculously easy to shatter, at best.

And look at the things that made people happy. Loved ones, the people in the easiest position to hurt. Religion, a deluded concept for those afraid of death.

It's not like he had much to be happy for either. Pain, disability, and being surrounded by idiots weren't great motivators for happiness. Apparently, being alive should be enough.

He didn't bask in his misery, exactly, it's just all he has.

* * *

These turned out kind of depressing, I have no idea why. Concrit, profusions of love (I wish), and anything in between are very welcome.


End file.
